


Unexpected

by Dragons_Heart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Ereri, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Heart/pseuds/Dragons_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes over to Eren's for a simple date. He doesn't expect the sight he sees when he gets there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3! (I feel like this is some major accomplishment when it probably isn't XD)  
> Just a simple Ereri one-shot based off of this post: http://edwardelricistheawesomeness.tumblr.com/post/103322779623/i-can-see-this

Levi wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he entered Eren’s apartment for their weekly “stay in” date, but it certainly wasn’t to be blasted by Bing Crosby when he walked in the door or to see his boyfriend standing on a step-ladder and stretching to jam a star on top of a seven-foot tall Douglas Fir.

“Oi, the hell are you doing, brat?” he asked, scowling. Eren didn’t respond, apparently too focused on shoving the gold, sparkly topper onto the top stem to bother trying to hear anything over the music. Levi managed to wait until Eren got the topper settled before trying again. “EREN!”

The younger man yelped and wobbled before grabbing onto the wall to prevent himself from falling off the ladder. He glanced over and a grin spread over his face, lightening up his bright emerald eyes and making Levi’s heart stutter. The things this kid did to him. “Hey! Give me a sec!” Eren called over the blaring carols. He hopped off the ladder and grabbed a remote off the couch. A minute later, the music shut off and Levi let out a soft sigh of relief. Eren tossed the remote back onto the cushions before hugging Levi.

“What the hell are you doing, Eren?” he asked when they parted from the embrace.

Eren’s grin grew wider, if that was even possible. “Decorating! What else would I be doing?”

Levi scoffed. “Tch. I would’ve thought studying. Or if you couldn’t be productive, stuffing your gullet with half-priced candy.”

“Hey, I’ve been productive! I got my tree completely done! And dinner’s in the oven. I made pizza from one of my mom’s old recipes. Hope that’s ok?”

“It’s fine. Just don’t burn it.”

Eren pouted a bit. “I only burnt dinner once,” he protested and Levi smirked.

“I can still hold it over your head,” he replied. Eren huffed and led Levi to his dining room/kitchen, still pouting. Levi chuckled under his breath and started taking his suit jacket and tie off. “But in all honesty, why are you putting out Christmas decorations now?”

“Because I’m in the mood!” Eren said, squatting down to peer in the oven. “Plus, it’s right around the corner practically.”

“Christmas is in two months.”

“A month and a half,” the brunette corrected. He stood back up and grinned. “I bought that tea you like, if you want some.”

“Please,” Levi said, sitting in a chair. Eren gave a nod and stuck a mug under the spout of his Keurig, a birthday give from Levi, before putting the K-Cup in and hitting the start button. “Eren, Halloween was _yesterday_. Your jack-o-lantern is still out on the stoop.”

“So?”

“So, don’t you think you’re jumping the gun a bit?”

Eren huffed and leaned against the counter. “No. I like Christmas,” he said. “I mean, yeah, this is earlier than most. My parents used to make us wait until the day after Thanksgiving to start decorating, but Mom would cheat sometimes and let us put up some lights or something early.” He paused and raised a brow. “Is that what you do?”

“I don’t get a tree until Christmas Eve.” The brunette’s jaw dropped and Levi sighed. “Close your trap, shitty brat. You’ll catch flies.”

“You….That’s late isn’t it?” Eren asked.

“It used to be traditional,” Levi explained. “You also only have to water a real one for a couple days then, as well.”

Eren shrugged as Levi got up to retrieve his tea and stand beside his boyfriend by the oven. “Why not just get an artificial one? That’s what I have.”

“I like a real one,” the raven replied with a shrug and sipped at the hot liquid in his mug.

“I miss having a real tree,” Eren mumbled. Grey eyes flicked to him before thin fingers laced through his.

“Well, you can enjoy mine,” Levi replied, making the younger grin.

“Thanks. Can we get it early?”

“Not a chance.”

Eren laughed softly. “Yeah, didn’t think that would work,” he said. The timer went off behind them and the brunette released Levi’s hand to retrieve the pizza from the oven. Levi set his mug down before grabbing paper plates from the basket Eren kept them in. He sniffed slightly and he felt his stomach gurgle from hunger. Lunch break seemed like it was such a long time ago now. The elder let out a contented sigh before leaning over to press his lips to his boyfriend’s cheek. Eren’s cheeks flared up in a dark blush and Levi’s lips twitched up in a small smile.

“Thank you for cooking,” he said. “You could’ve ordered in.”

“Don’t mention it. I don’t mind,” Eren said and stole a quick kiss before slicing the pizza. “So, when do you start listening to Christmas music?” he asked as Levi went to set the table. Not that there was much to set. “Or decorating in general?”

“Decorating usually occurs a couple weeks before the holiday. Depends on what kind of mood I’m in. I refuse to listen to the music until December 21st.”

“Seriously? I didn’t realize you were that much of a Scrooge.”

“I’m _not_ a Scrooge,” Levi hissed. “I just don’t care about the holiday as much as other people.”

“But why not?” Eren asked as he brought the pizza to the table. “The lights are beautiful, the presents are great….well, usually. There’s all kinds of stories to tell, music to listen to, shows to watch. If it snows, it’s even better! Plus, my favorite person in the whole world was born on Christmas! What’s not to like?” Levi’s cheeks tinted pink and he didn’t respond, just sat down and grabbed his share of the food. “Holy shit, that’s it, isn’t it?”

“What’s it?”

“Your birthday,” Eren said, sitting beside Levi rather than across from him like usual. “That’s why you don’t like Christmas.”

“I never said I disliked it, brat,” Levi snapped. “I just don’t care for it. And it’s fine. My birthday gets overshadowed somewhat, but I was never fond of all the attention anyway.”

“Liar.” The raven’s silvery-grey eyes snapped up and he almost retorted, but Eren cut him off. “Levi, it’s ok to want more attention for your birthday. That’s not a bad thing.”

Levi gave a soft snort and started eating. “It doesn’t matter,” he said. “Don’t trouble yourself over it.”

“Fine, I won’t,” Eren said. “But I’ll be damned if I don’t give you the birthday you deserve.”

“Eren…”

“I’m not saying we won’t celebrate Christmas or that I’ll make a big deal out of it,” he said. “I’m not that stupid. But this year, I’m making December 25th all about you. We’ll celebrate Christmas on the 24th. Due the whole meal and presents and everything that day. Then on Christmas, we’ll do your birthday. I’ll make a cake and buy a banner and invite our friends over and—“

“Don’t go that far,” Levi interrupted, shoving his hand over Eren’s mouth. “A simple dinner and dessert between the two of us is fine.”

“But—“

“No buts.” Levi’s hardened features softened and he smiled at his boyfriend. “Thank you.”

Eren smiled back. “You’re welcome. You deserve to have  a special day, just like everyone else.”

“Shut up, brat. You’re getting sappy,” Levi muttered. He did lean over and rest his head on the younger man’s shoulder. “I love you, Eren.”

He heard a chuckle and felt a nose nuzzle into his hair, the breath warm on his scalp. “I love you too, Levi.”

No, Levi hadn’t been sure what to expect when he came to Eren’s apartment that night. The kid was unpredictable. But there was one thing that he always managed to succeed at. Making Levi happy. And that was all he really needed.


End file.
